The meaning of love
by Cupid's Girlfriend
Summary: Catherine and Warrick discover the meaning of love, it's the name when Catherine's there like she has been all along when he needs and wants her most V fluffy! Yay! Yo!Bling Chapter 3 up!
1. The meaning of love

The meaning of love

**Spoilers:**

Season 6 mostly.

Pairings:

Def. Cath/Warrick duh Anti Tina/Warrick (heehee yay!) maybe some Griss/sara not sure yet.

A/N:

Hope you like this! Don't know what else to say about it. Lol ahh well just read and find out!

Enjoy!

xxx

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxYo!BlingRocksmyWorldxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tina let out a little shriek as Warrick stormed in the bedroom, almost breaking the door off its hinges, and pulled the bed sheets up to cover her naked body.

"Warrick!" she screamed as if it wasn't his house.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, slightly disgusted, but more surprised.

"I came home early to see you." He said angrily, but somehow calmly.

"But apparently you're already _seeing_ someone." He gestured to her ex who was trying to hide unsuccessfully under _his_ bed covers.

"I'm so sorry honey, I…"

"Don't 'honey' me. I can't believe you, in our own bed!" he said more angrily than before.

"I-I can't help what I feel Warrick." She said, actually pleading for forgiveness.

"Well, now you don't have to hide it anymore do you." He said as a matter-of-factly.

"What are you saying?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"We're getting a divorce Tina! End of. I'll come pick my stuff up tomorrow night." He explained his plan through gritted teeth.

As he turned to leave, she stopped him.

"Where are you going?" she asked as if she'd done nothing wrong.

"To be with a woman that I _really_ love." Warrick said, the realisation hit him that he'd never stopped loving someone he knew he could never have since he'd got married.

He stormed out in a similar fashion to the way he'd come in, this time the door shattering and splinters flew in different directions.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxYo!BlingRocksmyWorldxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Warrick drove 5 miles over the speed limit to get to her place, a million thoughts of regret and desire racing through his mind at a similar speed to what he was driving at.

Reaching his destination, he pulled the car to a screeching stop and sprinted up the steps leading to her house.

He knocked on the door with urgency. He knew she'd be off work by the time he'd get there, and hoped she hadn't worked over her shift to finish her case.

The door opened as he raised his knuckles to pound on the wood again.

Her face ignited something inside him, sending a warm spark through his body.

"Hey Cath." He said, almost in a sigh, dropping his clenched fist to his side.

"Hey, Warrick… what are you doing here?" she asked with concern, sensing something was wrong.

He sighed, unable to find any words.

Now she knew something was up.

"Come in." she said, gesturing to the light coming from the hallway. He stepped into her house, it was deathly quiet and everybody was still asleep, as it was at least three hours before Lindsey had to go to school.

They sat down on her couch.

"Can I get you a drink or anything?" he shook his head, feeling like he wouldn't be able to ingest anything, given the mood he was in.

"No, I'm ok thanks." She walked to the couch and away from the kitchen, having had something to eat before he had arrived. She had actually brushed her teeth and was ready for bed, with the intention of getting to sleep before it was time to take Lindsey to school. She was wearing a silk night dress that hugged her curves in a provocative fashion, though she obviously wasn't expecting guests at this hour.

"What's up?" she asked, wanting to know what had upset him badly now.

He took a deep breath, and spoke.

"Tina's having an affair." Catherine seemed more shocked than pleased, which was unexpected, given that she had clearly expressed how she felt soon after she found out he was married.

"We're getting a divorce." He told her.

"Oh My God, are you ok?" she said placing a hand on his knee comfortingly.

His gaze directed to her hand, which he took in his own and linked her fingers between his.

"That depends." He stated.

"On what?" she questioned, her voice filled with confusion.

"Cath," he began, "Seeing her like that, with him… it just… it made me regret ever, ever." He looked as if he were about to burst into tears at any moment. She broke the contact between their hands to place her hand on his shoulder in yet another comforting notion.

"Oh Warr- OW!" she quickly withdrew her hand from his shoulder and held her finger, examining it to see the cause of the pain.

This quick recoil of her hand surprised Warrick, his eyes widening with concern.

"What is it Cath?" he asked urgently.

"I think it's a splinter." She said, more like a question then a reply.

A look of realisation flooded over Warrick's face as he smiled, remembering the cause of Catherine getting a splinter.

"Ah… that'd be from when I broke the door on my way out the house." He said with an awkward expression._ It must have dispersed onto my clothes _Warrick thought.

Catherine returned his awkwardness with a laugh.

"Seriously?" she asked in amazement. _He must have been fuming when he left_, she thought.

He chuckled at his stupidity.

"Yeah." He admitted.

"Let me see that." He said, reaching for her hand, a smile still on his lips.

She reluctantly let him examine it. Though he was incredibly gentle, she didn't want him feeling guilty, that was just the kind of guy he was, to feel guilty when somebody else got hurt.

_I bet he doesn't feel guilty about hurting Tina_ she thought as he looked intently at her finger.

He winced in pain, but nonetheless pulled the small shard of wood out with his nail in a swift movement, causing Catherine to flinch, but not pull away.

His gaze switching from her eyes to her finger several times, Warrick brought her cut finger to his lips and kissed it softly, unbeknown to him, sending a shiver up Catherine's spine, she laughed it off with a sweet giggle, that made Warrick's face brake out into a smile.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said with a little laugh.

They sat in silence for a few moments before they broke their stares at each other and started to nervously mumble words associated with getting up and leaving. In their confusion, due to them rising to their feet so abruptly they had knocked into each other, falling to the ground, Warrick positioned on top of Catherine.

_Well this is ideal _Warrick thought; little did he know the exact same thought was running through Catherine's mind.

"Sorry." He said, his breath sending yet another tingle through Catherine.

"Don't worry about it." She replied.

They stared into each other's eyes longingly. Though there was nothing holding them back, there was a nagging feeling in both of them that maybe the other person wasn't a hundred percent convinced they felt the same way. Thought Catherine and Warrick knew each other better than they knew themselves, this was the one thing neither of them had been convinced of the whole time they'd known each other.

"You know Cath," Warrick said temptingly, "There was another reason I came over." He said, edging closer to her ever so slightly.

"And what's that?" she said taking a shaky breath, the feeling of Warrick pinning her to the ground, completely entrapping her sending shocks to parts of her she didn't know existed. Looking deep into his eyes quizzically, though knowing the answer.

"I came over to tell you…" his eyes and lips danced so close to hers they almost touched, but not quite and it was killing him.

"What?" she asked; her lips barely millimetres from his.

"…I love you." He whispered, his lips touching hers as he spoke, as they were so close to each other. Catherine took in a quiet gasp at the sensation that was initiated to her lips.

Finally, the temptation becoming too much for either of them to bare, Warrick captured her lips in his in a desperate, hungry kiss. She returned his desperation, kissing him passionately, both discovering they enjoyed the sensation of his bottom lip between hers when they kissed. Loving every second of this, Catherine shook his hands off her wrists where they were gripping her desperately, pinning her to the floor; and moved her hands to slide around his neck, her fingertips playing with the hair at the back of his neck. This forced Warrick to move his lips upward slightly to gasp for air appreciatively, and then return to their desired position at her lips, kissing her, that's where they belonged now.

Catherine raised her head, moving in for a deeper kiss, his hands moving upward, followed by his whole body, holding her closer than they thought humanly possible. It now seemed he was the same height as her, on the floor anyway, and he was leaning down only slightly to kiss her; this made their kisses shorter, but sweeter.

They finally ran out of oxygen and broke apart, lingering on each other's lips as long as possible. He breathed heavily against her chest, his arms now cradling her shoulders; he rested his forehead against hers, his heart beating fast beneath his shirt.

Catherine opened her eyes, wanting to meet Warrick's sparkling green-blue ones, which she did. They stared so deep into each other eyes, both could have sworn they were peering right into their souls.

_This_, Warrick thought _is the meaning of love_.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxYo!BlingRocksmyWorldxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What're you thinking?" Catherine asked still breathless, her lips playing tentatively with his, planting a short kiss on them, feeling how kiss-swollen they were and smiled against them.

"How much I love you." He said truthfully.

"I know, I can't believe we waited this long."

"You were worth the wait." He whispered meaningfully, his lips closing in on hers once again.

She frowned, teary-eyed at his sweet gesture.

She broke the kiss to speak.

"God I love you so much." She said, letting a single tear escape her eye.

Warrick shifted his arm from underneath her and gentle wiped the single glistening tear from her smooth cheek. He looked into her eyes, his thumb tracing a curved line against her skin to find her lips. When he found them, he stroked them adoringly. She kissed his thumb lightly. Their passion returning, he quickly removed his hand from her face as she kissed him. He stroked her strawberry-blonde hair away from her face, only to have it drape over and completely surround him when she rolled him on his back, effectively switching positions with him so she was on top of him. When their lips parted, Warrick gently bit hit bottom lip, savouring the taste of her kiss. Despite the fact that he loved being completely surrounded and consumed by her, Catherine's hair was tickling his ear; the exquisite smell of coconuts left him as he stroked her hair into place behind her ear. She smiled as he turned his hand to her face, gently caress in the skin near her ear, but not quite qualifying as her cheek with his knuckles.

One side of her hair was still hanging down in a curtain, he took hold of a thick lock of her soft, sweet smelling hair and gave it the gentlest of tugs, drawing the smiling woman closer to him. He kissed her quickly before pushing her away kindly to rise to his feet, pulling her up with him. Both her hands were in his, and he couldn't even take his eyes off her for a second; he wondered how he'd ever be able to concentrate again with the memory of kissing her. A single, deep laugh could be heard coming from deep inside him.

"Should we uh, go some place more…comfortable." He said, turning slightly, raising an eyebrow and gesturing with his head to her bedroom.

She mocked disgust.

"You cheeky boy." She said, now mocking shock.

"What? My back hurts from lying on that hard floor." He said innocently, and for the first time, she saw Warrick Brown pout.

"Well, what we'd be doing in there wouldn't do any good for you're back that much I can tell you." He chuckled, pulling her towards him and kissing her for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"I'm just kidding, and besides, I don't think I'd like to sink to Tina's level and become an adulator." Catherine wore an agreeing expression.

"I so respect that, but believe me, I'd be in there like a shot if you weren't still married and that I _know_ is true!" He laughed and so did she. Her turned serious.

"Can you wait?" he asked, stroking up and down her arms slowly.

"I'm not sure I can." She admitted. He nodded, knowing the familiar feeling of pain associated with waiting and wanting to be with someone. That someone was Catherine, and always had been.

He kissed her, his tongue playing with hers temptingly.

They broke the kiss, both closing their eyes, wishing a million times over Warrick wasn't still married. Catherine opened her eyes, but Warrick didn't. Instead, he felt for his ring. He pulled it off his finger, and lowered his head, opening his eyes to meet Catherine's, extending out his hand holding the ring to her. Taken aback by this unclear gesture, she turned her head to one side questioningly.

"Warrick?" she said, almost like a warning.

"I want you to get rid of it." He explained, his voice breaking with hurt, a practically unnoticeable rim of tears welling in his eyes. She wouldn't have noticed it herself had she not have been staring so intently at him.

"But…"

"I want you to Cath, please." He begged.

She looked confused.

"Look, I can't have this hanging over my head, Cath it's killing me that I'm so damn," he breathed, "_crazy_, in love with you, and can't show you how much you mean to me. I need you to do this. It's something the woman I'm in love with should do, don't ask me why, but it should be you." She nodded, and allowed him to place the ring in her open palm and close her fingers, gently stroking a thumb over them.

She turned and placed it on the kitchen counter with the intention of disposing of it later; she wanted to give it her full attention.

"Alright," she said, turning to face him again, "what do you wanna do?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Warrick!" she warned.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But… we could go in the bedroom, just not…y'know." He said referring to the illegal act they both longed for, but it was after all literally illegal.

"OK." She said following him to her bedroom.

They lay down on the bed together, Catherine shifted into Warrick's arms and he just held her. Warrick simply looked at her, as if amazed by her natural way. She was soothed to sleep by Warrick stroking her hair lovingly, and he never stopped, at least not until she was total, deeply asleep and dreaming about the events of the evening, praying that when she awoke, it would all have been reality, not yet another fantasy. His touch felt so real, she knew it _was_ reality.

No doubt and never looking back on that question.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxYo!BlingRocksmyWorldxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Please R & R, it's really appreciated! Chap. 2 to come soon!


	2. Busted

A/N:

SPOILER FOR SEASON 6! DON'T READ ON IF YOU HAVN'T SEEN THE LAST EP.! THOUGH YOU GOTTA BE CRAZY NOT TO!

Sorry had to make that clear, seriously makes me PO'd when people don't warn ya! I decided to go with the GSR in this 'cause 1. They're one of my fav couples, and 2. Cause they are together in season 6 so yeah! Set a month after the first chap.

Enjoy!

xx

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxYo!BlingRocksmyWorldxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was had been a month since Catherine and Warrick had admitted their love for each other. Catherine was stood leaning against the table in the break room, looking carefully at some case photos. Warrick silently crept up on her, sliding a hand around her stomach, the other holding his divorce papers in front of her eye line.

"It's final." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled and turned to face him, Warrick slid his arms around her waist and kissed her quickly so that nobody walking past would see.

"So, after shift, your place or mine?" he said grinning.

"Uh, yours, I have a daughter, remember her?" she said in a condescending tone.

"Of course, I love Linds', I can't wait to spend more time with her. But after shift, it's all about you baby." He smiled and kissed her once more.

"You're on." She said agreeingly.

"So what do you say to making out in the locker room?" he asked, making his offer sound as tempting as possible.

"I dunno 'rick, I got all this paperwork to do and…"

"Ms. Willows, what time is it?" he cut her off, showing her his watch which read the time her break started.

"Ahh, talk about perfect timing huh!" she laughed and followed him to the locker room.

When they reached the locker room, Warrick found himself being shoved up against his own locker and kiss repeatedly. He moved his arms up and down her back, easing her burning desire by stroking the material of her shirt.

After several long moments, Warrick had a strange feeling they were not alone. He opened one eye and glanced to the doorway to see Grissom, Sara, Nick and Greg all gathered in a surprisingly large group, jaws almost hitting the floor, staring at the loving couple.

Warrick wore an awkward expression, but broke apart from Catherine gently, and made a glance towards the gang when she looked at him confused. Catherine grimaced, and turned to face her co-workers and friends.

"Uh oh, busted." She laughed nervously, turning the opposite way, leaning into Warrick's chest. He laughed too, holding her close to him, almost protecting her from their disbelieving stares.

"Score 'ricky! How long did it take you? 7, 8 years?" he said more reminding than asking.

"7." Warrick replied, correcting him.

"Whatever man it still has the word 'years' on the end." Nick left them with that amusing comment to return to his case.

Greg began to talk to Warrick and Catherine about how the whole thing started, wanting to know _all_ the details, obviously trying to get his head around the situation.

Seeing them so happy reminded Grissom and Sara how much they loved each other, and how it felt when they first got together all those months ago. Grissom smiled down at Sara and took her hand in his.

She sighed happily.

"When can we tell them?" she whispered.

"Soon, I promise." He told her softly.

"When, griss? I can't take the waiting anymore. I love you so much and I want the world to know it."

"Next week honey." He breathed.

"Really? Wow you actually caved." She said unsure if what she'd just heard was true.

"Aww, that's so sweet." He said very obviously sarcastically.

She punched his arm playfully.

"Shut up." She joked and slid her hand up to hold his shoulder, placing her chin against his jacket.

"They're a cute couple." She smiled.

"So are we. They just don't know it yet." He said, also looking to the embracing CSIs.

Greg walked out the door, but froze as what he'd just seen registered.

He slowly turned on his heels to face Grissom and Sara.

"You." He said pointing to the couple immediately in front of him.

"A-And you." He pointed to Warrick and Catherine now shaking, almost bouncing with excitement at his discovery.

"God relax Greg, it doesn't take a CSI to work it out." Sara said casually. Grissom looked at her.

"What? That's just how I'm gonna deal with it when people start to ask questions." He smiled. Something hard to make Gil Grissom do, unless there's good reason.

"Of course." Greg began, putting the puzzle pieces together in his brain.

"You've been acting a lot happier recently," he indicated to Sara with an accusing forefinger. "And you've been making a lot more humorous comments like you used to than per usual." Greg pointed to Grissom who gave him a stern look.

"Greg," he warned, "You know you can't tell anyone about this just yet." He told him. Greg's eyebrows rose.

"WHAT!" he said a few pitches too high to be considered manly.

"I mean it Greg, this is serious." He said sliding an arm around Sara's back to hold her side.

"Not even Nick." He attempted to bargain.

"No, not just yet."

"But-!"

"Greg, I mean it, I'll put you back in the lab again." Grissom threatened.

Greg's eyes narrowed and he turned his head slightly.

"You wouldn't." he said.

"Oh, I would." Sara laughed at how playful her was being.

"Now shoo before I consider turning you back into a rat." He paused as Greg didn't move, unintentionally mimicking a terrified rat.

Grissom made a swift movement in his direction, as if to say 'boo', Greg scurried away back to his original home, his lab.

Sara burst out laughing as soon as Greg was out of earshot. Grissom smiled again and rubbed her back as they looked to Warrick and Catherine.

"So how long has this been going on?" Sara asked, wanting to know how long she should have been suspecting something for.

"I could ask you the same question!" Catherine replied gesturing to the man with his arm round Sara.

"I asked you first." She said slyly.

"Well, it started a month ago, but Warrick's divorce wasn't final, so we decided not to go through with…anything 'til it was." Catherine explained and Warrick nodded.

"We can top that." Sara said, looking up and smiling at Grissom.

"Go on." Warrick said, eager to find out when Grissom had made that oh-so important decision between his work and the woman that he loved as Catherine had told him about via some gossip she'd heard… from Brass.

"Going on 6 months." She breathed, hoping they wouldn't scold her for not telling them sooner.

"Woah! Damn Griss, how come you never mentioned it even once?"

"We liked keeping it a secret, and besides, we had to." He explained.

She nodded as Grissom squeezed her closer to his chest and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, we should double date!" Catherine exclaimed as if the idea had only just sprung into her mind that second.

"Oh my God that would be so cool!" Sara said with the same amount of excitement in her voice as Catherine. The two women sat down and began conferring and making dinner plans.

Warrick stepped to Grissom with a smirk. They looked at the pair of chatty women and smiled.

"And so it begins." Warrick said, bringing his hands to his tired face to rub his skin exhausted skin awake, knowing this new addition to his life was so worth it, but came with its petty cost like clothes shopping and double dating. Grissom walked out the room along side him, as if he'd heard Warrick's thoughts, he said, "You just wait 'til she takes you out shopping." Being a typical man, he seemed to shake the horrible though away.

"That bad huh?" Warrick asked, now a little frightened.

"You don't wanna know." He admitted.

Now most of the gang knew about the four CSIs that were dating, all except Nick.

Ahh well, guess he'll just have to follow the evidence.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxYo!BlingRocksmyWorldxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hope you liked it! Please Review! I want your views, do you thin I should do a chapter 3 where the only CSI on the graveyard shift finds out about Grissom and Sara and totally freaks out, that's Nicky by the way! (Yay go Nicky you sexy thing you!(But not as sexy as Greg)) What do you think? Let me know!


	3. Now Nick knows & Those jeans are hot

A/N:

Here's chap. 3! Sorry it took a while to update! The first parts mainly about NICKY! YAY GO YOU SEXY THANG YOU! ehrmm yeah and though Yo!Bling fans MO states that they usually don't like GSR

I DON'T CARE COZ IT ROCKS! Mwahaha! And plus they're together at the end of season 6 so… just skip by it if you don't like it. Though the story may not make a whole lot of sense, I don't want to put you off it. Lol anyway enjoy!

P.S. Thanks for reviewing:

Beautiful-Me89

000SaRa000

Phoenix Angelwolf  
ThisGoesOutToYou  
HPFreak4life

csi svu addict

I really appreciate it! See I mention you when you review…(mental note make that my slogan.)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxYo!BlingRocksmyWorldxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick rounded the corner and began a slow jog to catch up with Catherine.

"Hey Cath where're you going?" he asked her, walking at the same pace as her now.

"Uh, to see Warrick." Nick raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Catherine.

"About a case." She said slyly as if to say 'get your mind out of the gutter'.

They reached the lab Warrick was working in and Nick noticed Catherine behave more jumpy and excited when she saw her boyfriend.

She ran up to him and placed a very intimate kiss on his lips. Warrick smiled against her lips and moved his arms around her to pull her closer. Nick had seen enough over the past weeks.

"Guys, come on cut it out we've got a case to work on." They broke the kiss and looked to Nick who'd begun rearranging some documents.

"Get used to it bro, there's a lot more to come." He said as a matter-of-factly.

Catherine twirled round to face Warrick.

"I that so!" she mocked shock.

"Oh yeah." He said as they laughed and drew closer to one another.

As they kissed Warrick slide a hand down Catherine's back, lower than expectable in Nick's mind.

"Dude, seriously trying to work here." Warrick reluctantly pulled away from Catherine and looked at Nick as if to say 'thanks for spoiling my fun'.

"Alright, vic was a 31 year old Caucasian female…" before Warrick could go on, they were interrupted by Grissom and Sara walked in the room together, holding hands, kissing… wait a minute, KISSING!

Nick stood up in a confrontational manner.

"What the hell is goin' on here?" Nick asked, demanding to know the reason for what he'd just witnessed.

They froze.

"Crap." Grissom cursed under his breath to Sara.

"Uh Nick…" she laughed nervously, similarly to the way Catherine did when they'd found out about the two of them a few weeks ago. They'd both thought Catherine and Warrick were alone in the room, they hadn't spotted Nick sat at the table.

"We would have told you sooner, but we saw you had absolutely no clue that we were… uh so we decided to keep it a secret for as long as possible." Nick was speechless, practically in a state of shock.

"Uh, honey." She said, giving Grissom a gentle nudge.

He stumbled foreword a few steps.

"Um, Nick, Nicky, we'd appreciate it, " he gestured to himself and then Sara, "If you didn't tell anybody else outside the graveyard shift." Nick snapped back to reality.

"Wait…so, you didn't tell me, why?" he said disbelievingly.

The pair of them shrugged.

"Well, A: because we wanted to tell as little people about us as possible, and B: because… we didn't know how you'd react. And clearly, you're a little, shocked." Grissom stuttered.

"Uh yeah." Nick said obviously, as if the word 'duh' should have been added on the end.

"But you know what," Nick began, "Don't worry about it."

"Grissom and Sara stared at each other in amazement.

"Seriously?" Sara asked, almost alarmed.

"Yeah. I know how difficult it was for these two to finally realise their feelings, why should it be any easier for you two." He gestured to the two couples as he spoke.

"You deserve to be together, both of you. And I'm happy for ya. Anyway it was just a matter of time before you and Griss hooked up." Nick explained his views on the situation as plainly as if he were ordering a cup of coffee.

He turned to Catherine and Warrick.

"So, what was the COD?" he directed his question to Warrick, like the last few minutes had never happened.

Sara and Grissom shrugged simultaneously, and exited the room. Though Sara would most likely want to argue the point of Nick blanking them, they both thought this was simply his way of dealing with it. Or maybe he was really ok with them not telling him, but they couldn't be completely sure just yet.

"Ligature marks around the neck, probable strangulation Doc'll confirm Nick what was that about?" Warrick said in one breath.

He looked up.

"Look, you two would probably have done the same thing if we hadn't walked in on you; by not telling me, or anyone else, it makes it easier to keep your personal lives separate from your jobs am I right?"

They exchanged looks and nodded.

"But, Nick how d'you know so much about this?" Catherine asked.

"I've seen it a million times over at this lab. Technicians, ballistics, you name it, almost everybody who works here is dating someone else who works here these days." This time they exchanged confused frowns.

"Why is that?" Catherine asked her question rhetorically, but Nick answered it.

"Because," he began, leaning over the table slightly as if he were going to tell them a secret, "In this job, you can't afford to have a social life outside of work. There just aren't enough hours in the day…or in our case night." He explained, leaving them with that thought having collected up the evidence relating to their case.

Silence fell on the room for a few moments.

"That's…right." Catherine said analysing what Nick had just told them.

"Yeah, I had no idea he was so…clever." Warrick joked.

Catherine laughed and kissed him. Warrick moaned and broke the kiss only to speak.

"I am so damn lucky to have you." He stated.

"Likewise." Catherine whispered as he moved in to kiss her again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxYo!BlingRocksmyWorldxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Warrick was sat on a sofa in the break room, Nick, Sara, Grissom and Greg were all sat around the table and various other spots in the room. Catherine had finished up their case and could kill for a cup of hot coffee. The suspect had confessed on the same day they'd been called to the murder scene, uncommon but not impossible in a situation like the one he was in. Blackmail. It was the thing that seemed to keep the world going round according to any resident of Las Vegas. She made her way to the break room, seeing the rest of the gang mostly around the table; she scanned the room for Warrick who had his head down, playing with some loose thread on his jeans like a bored kid. This was something she'd expect to see Greg doing, but she knew he was just relaxing. She walked to him and stroked a hand from the side of his face to underneath his chin, lifting his head to look at her. Warrick smiled at the sight of her, Catherine placed he thumb on top of his chin near his bottom lip and kissed him quickly before getting herself a cup of coffee, purposely swinging her hips more than usual for his benefit.

He bit his bottom lip and shook his head…appreciatively.

"Get over here girl." He said for everybody to hear. She gladly complied, and sat down half on his lap and half on the seat. He draped his arm over her lazily and kissed her cheek, resting his nose and forehead against the side of her face. Catherine nestled closer to his warm body, bringing her now shoeless feet up underneath his knees and listened to the casual conversation in session.

"Why d'you think that is?" Sara asked Greg.

"I don't know, it just always tastes better with ice cream in it." Greg replied.

Catherine arched an eyebrow and looked to Warrick. He shook his head.

"Don't ask." He whispered. Catherine giggled a little and took a sip of her coffee. Warrick had been playing with her shirtsleeve and was now drumming his fingers on the skin of her shoulder, occasionally making gentle patterns and circles.

He had been whispering in her ear the plans he had for her when they got back to his new apartment, her wavy hair tickling his nose.

"Warrick!" she squealed. This got everybody's attention.

"Uh…never mind." She explained herself quickly before burying her face in his shoulder, clearly embarrassed. Warrick laughed it off and turned his head to drop a kiss in her hair. A few sniggers could be heard, mostly from Greg's direction, but the team returned to their conversations. Warrick drew in a deep breath, the way he did when he was thinking or planning something, Catherine thought.

"Hey," Warrick whispered. Catherine opened one eye to look at him. He laughed at how cute she looked, like a frightened dormouse.

"What d'you say we get out of here?" he said, pining for more contact then they could appropriately have at work.

Catherine looked at her watch.

"It's not end of shift yet." She informed him.

Warrick sighed as he looked at his own watch.

Catherine fell silent for a minute.

"We could…" she began, her eyes fluttered up to look into Warrick's.

"What?" he said curiously.

"It's gonna hurt." She gave him a sympathetic smile.

"What is it? Can't be as painful as not being able to… you know, with you?" he begged for a solution to his desire.

"No I mean, burn." She glanced quickly at her coffee.

"Cath, I've got enough burning inside of me just thinking about what we could be doing right now so…" he looked at her daringly.

"Do it." He said discreetly.

She tipped enough coffee on Warrick's jeans so as not to completely scold him, but enough to make an excuse over.

"Oh my God! Warrick I'm so sorry!" Catherine made a big commotion, trying to make it sound as real as possible.

Warrick laughed a few times and muttered something like, 'Don't worry about it, it's fine.' Catherine quickly snatched up her heels.

"We better get you out of those or that's gonna stain." He simply nodded along to what Catherine said and followed her out the door at a slow jog.

"Bye you guys." Catherine said before Grissom had a chance to look up to the clock on the wall.

"Did she say, we better get you out of those?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Nick replied his question.

"Alright." Greg said simply and returned to his puzzle.

Sara and Grissom both smiled a little and exchanged looks, making both their smiles broader.

Warrick and Catherine ran as fast as they could to the parking lot and hopped in their cars, both heading for his place; agreeing on the run there to race, and that whoever won loved the other more than the loser. Catherine glanced across to see Warrick start his engine. He revved it several times, flashing her his best devilish smile. Catherine laughed out loud, though she knew he couldn't hear it. They reversed at the same time, he purposely gave her a head start, he'd said something about ladies first when he jumped into his car. She pulled out the exit and they both set out on the route that would end up at his apartment building.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxYo!BlingRocksmyWorldxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I mention YOU when you REVIEW!lol


End file.
